$\left(-8x - 1\right)\left(-9x + 4\right) = \ ?$
$= -8x \cdot \left(-9x + 4\right) - 1 \cdot \left(-9x + 4\right)$ $= \left( -8x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -8x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( -8x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( -32x + 9x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 72x^2 - 23x + \left( -1 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 72x^2 - 23x - 4$